


The field trip of a lifetime

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, First Meetings, Hurt Peter, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Peter's school wins a competition to visit Stark industries and Peter is so excited to meet his hero; Tony Stark. However, due to Peter's luck, something goes very wrong.





	The field trip of a lifetime

Peter Parker and Ned Leeds were sat at the back of decathlon practice, discussing Peter's latest journey at Spiderman. They made sure not to speak loud enough for anyone around them to hear. Ned was the only person who knew about Spiderman and at times he even assisted Peter by helping him find the most crimes to stop. Spiderman wasn't the most efficent superhero as he swung around in a onesie and goggles that didn't work at all times. The mask was itchy which did distract Peter at times but other than that he had reduced crime by a small percentage. Their conversation, along with Peter's thoughts, was stopped when Mr Harrington finally walked in. 

"Hey kids." He spoke, his monotone voice filling the room. "I have some exciting news to tell you."

"Sounds like it." Peter whispered to his best friend who tried to hide his chuckle.

"As you all know we entered a competition last month to go on a tour to Stark Industries." Mr Harrington looked over at the team and then continued speaking. "We submitted some of your work and it was all reviewed by Mr Stark and Mrs Potts over this last month and I have just got confirmation that we won!"

Peter was estatic. He had based all of his superhero work on Tony Stark, Iron Man, and was delighted that he was going to meet him. The two best friends turned to each other and were smiling from ear to ear at the news. Mr Harrington smiled at the children's excitment, which was unusual, as he handed out some permission slips for all the kids to sign. The trip was in one week and the young boy could not wait.

"Tony Stark is going to hate you!" Flash walked over to the duo and specifically targeted Peter. "He's going to like me so much that I'm offered a job and if you're lucky he might let you work as a cleaner!" 

Peter rolled his eyes at Flash. The other boy had been tormenting him ever since they started high school and he was sick of it. He and Ned walked away from Flash's words and walked to their next class. Word spread about the field trip and people began to ask them if they were nervous to meet Iron Man and any other avenger that might be there as it's rumoured that they all lived under one roof. He tried to tune out Flash as he continued to make jokes about him being an orphan, undesirable and the scum of the earth. 

"You could really hurt him, Pete. You literally have superpowers." Ned told him as they were walking home. 

"That would make it obvious that I'm not 'Peter' anymore, Ned." He shook his head at his friend's disappointed look.

"I just don't really see why you keep it a secret. It would be so cool to see all their faces when Spiderman turns out to be you!" 

Peter glared at him. "Ned! Be quiet! I keep it a secret so that I can protect the people I love! Evil guys target the people you care about to get at you, you know! You see it in every movie! The only reason that you actually know is because you caught me climbing on my ceiling." 

Ned smiled at the memory. "That was so awesome." 

Peter said goodbye to Ned and then ran home. Busting through the front door, he gave Aunt May a hug and threw his bag into his room. He made sure to tuck his suit away as he wasn't going to use it tonight and didn't want to risk Aunt May finding it. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, handing him the remote so he could choose what TV show they would watch. Peter scrolled through and noticed a documentry that was based around the New York attacks.

"Oh! Aunt May! This reminds me," He pointed to the TV screen. "Can you pleaaasee sign this slip for me? Our class won a trip to Stark industries, or the 'AVENGERS' compound. We're going to get a tour which is lead by THE Tony Stark! I'm so excited!" 

May chuckled at the boy in front of her. She took the paper from his hands and placed it on the side as she grabbed a small black pen from her draw. She signed on the dotted line and checked the box which said she consented for the boy to be taken out of school. 

"Thanks May!" He slipped the paper in his pocket and sat back down on the sofa.

The day of the tour came very quickly. Peter felt a bunch of butterflies in his stomach as the team stepped onto the yellow bus that was leading them to the compound. Flash was making noises in the back and Ned was trying to get him to shut up. They finally pulled up into the visitors carpark and Peter's eyes grew from the sight. It was amazing. He wondered if Spiderman would ever be an avenger and if he would ever be able to work with the team. They all were walked through the lobby and everything looked so pristine and wonderful. 

"Hello children!" A loud voice spoke. Peter flinched at the noise due to his advanced hearing but forgot all about that as he noticed Tony Stark. 

Tony groaned as he waited behind a door for the winning team to come through. It was Pepper was came up with the idea due to the fact that it would generate good publicity. He didn't want to host the tour but was pulled into it by the other avengers and his fiance. He chose the team from Queens because of one kid's work. The kid's name was Peter Parker, as it said on the sheet of paper, and his science surrounding some of the chemistry was astonishing for a child his age. It had blown him away compared to other pieces of work that were submitted. He walked into the lobby and announced that he was there by greeting the kids. He noticed one small boy flinch at his volume and he told himself to be a bit more careful. He went around introducing himself and finally reached the boy who flinched last.

"Hello Mr Stark, Sir. It is wonderful to meet you." 

Tony could tell the boy was nervous. He took his hand and shook it. "It's very nice to meet you. What's your name?"

He had asked every kid this but it still made Peter stutter. "P-Peter.. P-Parker, sir." He groaned, embarrased as he heard Flash laugh.

"Ah! Your work that you sent in was incredible! You're one the main reasons that we chose this school." 

"Really?!"

"Yep. Here is your pass, Parker. I hope you enjoy the visit." Tony enjoyed the shocked look of the kid that had laughed as it seemed Peter was taunted by him often due to everyone glaring at the one who made Peter blush.

Peter was still a deep shade of red as they all pass the security systems with their passes which indicated that they were a tour group. The compound was giant and incredible. Mr Stark confirmed the theory that the avengers were living together, here. They were not allowed to visit that area at the moment as the team of superheros wanted some privacy. There was some thunder around the building and Tony announced that Thor might be arriving as to which everyone cheered. They continued the tour and they were looking around the gym that the team trained in when a figure dressed in a red cape came down the stairs.

"Young children! What a pleasure to meet you all!" Thor, GOD of thunder, beemed. He casually walked in and patted Peter on the back as he was the closest to the door. 

Tony rolled his eyes at the God. "Hello Thor. Nice of you to drop in." 

Thor held mjolnir tight to his chest and chuckled. "Man of Iron! I hardly noticed you!" Thor removed his free hand from Peter's back and walked up to Tony. He gave the other superhero a hug and grinned.

"Did you know that only those who are deemed 'worthy' by his hammer can pick it up?" Tony told the class. "Why don't you all line up and see if you can pick it up?"

Flash ran to the front of the line with Abe and a few others following him. MJ, Ned and Peter made up the back of the line. MJ scoffed at the idea of a hammer lifting competition as it was a way for the men to act stupid and masculine to try and make themselves look cool. Peter shrugged and told her it was just funny to watch people suffer as only Gods or morally good fighters can lift it. 

"The only ones that have ever been able to lift my hammer are; My father and I. That's who I can tell you for certian but no-one outside of Asgard has ever lifted it." 

"Ok. Sure. I'll be able to do it in a heartbeat." Flash smirked. He placed one hand on the hammer as Thor placed it down and tried so hard to lift it but to no effect. Peter grinned as his egotistical classmate made a fool out of himself in front of his whole class and two superheros.

Tony sat on a bench as he watched the kids try and lift the hammer. They did this whole routine every time a tour group is shown around. It's very funny to watch everyone get frustrated as the hammer stays still and a few arguments have been made that the hammer is tampered with but Thor always gets a kick out of it so Tony continues to do it. He tried not to grin as the kid from earlier was so sure that he'd be able to do it. It made him laugh out loud as the boy kept trying over and over again. He looked back at the line and most of the kids were standing in a line watching which meant they already had tried. He watched as a young girl stepped forward. She placed her hand on the hammer and there was no reaction which seemed to confuse her. 

"I really think you'll be able to do it. You have super strength. You're Spiderman." Ned, Tony remembered his name from earlier, spoke quietly. Tony listened into their conversation and frowned in confusion as the other boy slapped his friend on the arm gently and glared at him. 

"Ned, shh! Seriously." The shorter boy whispered back but it was still loud enough that Tony Stark heard it. "The hammer only lets people who are worthy lift it.. not those who have superstrength. Captain America can't hold it and he's the poster superhero of being a good person so if he can't then I won't be able to. Just- it's your turn."

Ned stepped forward and was unable to lift it. He gave up after two minutes which left Peter stood there like an idiot. 

"I wouldn't even try, Parker. Don't make a fool out of yourself." Flash poked fun at the small boy who stood over the hammer. 

"Hey- that's enough of that. Go ahead, kid." Tony was stood behind Peter and pushed him a little to the hammer and was expecting him just to fail and then for the tour to continue.

Tony eyed the boy carefully as his hands went to the hammer. He had heard the boy's friend say something about this young man being 'Spiderman' and Tony thought that was crazy as 'Parker' did not seem to be older than 15 years old. Tony believed he must have been hearing things as he walked around next to Thor who stood in front of the hammer. 

Peter placed a hand on it and took a deep breath. Everyone was watching him and he thought there was no way he would be able to lift it. He heard a gasp from all areas of the room and everyone turned to him as the hammer flew up into the air. It flew so fast that it came right back up and hit the young boy in the face. He felt a surge of pain fall to his face and his whole body collapsed onto the floor. The last thing he heard was his best friend Ned shout his name as he closed his eyes, the hammer in his hand beside him. 

Peter groaned as he felt the biggest headache he had ever had. The world was dark and he had forgotten where he was. He slowly opened his eyes and almost jumped back in shock as he saw Thor and Tony Stark above him. He looked beside him and his classmates were all staring him down with their eyes wide. His teacher was panicking and looking through first aid forms. Mr Harrington paused and ran over to the young boy as he realised he had woke up. Thor seemed excited yet confused and Tony Stark seemed curious.

"He is awake!" Thor beemed. Peter blinked fast as the God pulled him up and placed him on his shoulders. He gripped onto the hammer as Thor ran around the room shouting that he was worthy. Ned watched the interaction and brought his phone out and snapped a photo just for Peter to see later.

"Thor! Put the kid down!" Tony shouted with a small smirk on his face at the sight. 

Thor chuckled. "This young boy is a warrior worthy to rule Asgard! I shall see if I can show you the place one day!" 

"Asgard?! Mr Thor- that would be so cool!" Peter's smile was the biggest it had even been as he was placed back down on the floor by the God. Suddenly everyone started to talk and asked questions at the exact same time. Peter flinched at the noise and his head began to spin as the pain from the hammer was still there along with his senses acting up. They all crowded Peter and he froze as he hated tight spaces. He brought his hands to his head and began to tear up. 

"Enough! Leave the kid alone!" Tony shouted. Everyone backed up and Peter was on the floor shaking.

"What a baby-," Flash rolled his eyes. "He needs to get a grip."

Tony turned to the teacher and took a deep breath, making sure to glare at the kid who made the comment. "I'm going to assign one of my interns to your tour now. If it's ok I'm going to take this young man to the med bay and check if the hammer did any damage to his head." 

Tony didn't wait for a reply. He walked over to the shaking child and placed a hand on his back. He helped the kid up and walked him over to the living room where all the Avengers were rather than the med bay. He noticed the kid was having a panic attack and wanted to calm him down before they did some tests on him to see if he was ok. He called one of the interns and made sure that the tour continued for the other students. He placed the kid, Peter, onto the couch and ignored the look that Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Bucky and Steve gave him.

"M'Thanks." Peter groaned as he took some deep breaths, not noticing the other superheros behind him.

"It's ok. Just breathe. I know that was a lot. I just need to ask you a few questions, ok?" Tony sat beside him. 

"Yeah-" 

"Ok. I assume you have some sort of powers as the noise everyone was making really did something to you and I also heard your friend say something about a crime fighting spider.. Are you Spiderman by any chance?"

"Uh, um.. I-I am." Peter wanted to protect his identity but knew Tony heard Ned call him Spiderman. He thought it was only him and Mr Stark in the room and for some reason he knew that he felt that he could trust him as he had saved the whole world more than once and it wasn't likely that they would meet again. He was also not clearly thinking as he was still starstruck.

"Do your parents know?! Jesus kid, you could get killed!" Tony sighed.

"My parents are dead, Mr Stark." The kid looked hurt and he wasn't making any eye contact and was focusing on his hands instead.

"Oh. I'm sorry Peter."

"It's ok, sir. I live with my Aunt May. Her husband, my Uncle, was killed recently which is why I got into the whole spider-ing thing. I woud love to tell her, you know.. but I don't want to put her through the fear of losing another member of the family."

"I respect that but you have to have an adult who knows as you could get seriously hurt and be left to die on some street!" 

"No offense, sir, but what does it matter to you? I-I don't mean to sound rude but I'm just some random kid that can lift some hammer- I just look after the little guy and try my best to clear the streets. I am honoured that you are concerned but there is no reason to be." Peter groaned as he sat up as a lot of pain went through his head. 

"Oh no- none at all. Look, kid, if I tell your Aunt that you have been accepted for an internship here then I can make you a better suit and you can tell me whenever you need medical assistance from being stabbed in the street."

"Seriously?! No way Mr Stark! You'd make me a suit?! That's so cool!" 

The way Peter spoke reminded Tony that this kid was so young. This kid was out there saving people and protecting them and going through things that would haunt him until he's gone. He takes a deep breath in as he looks at the wide eyed teenager and he wondered if this kid would ever forget about these things that will happen to him. 

"Yeah. Ok. Sure."

"Uh, well, this is nice and all but it someone going to tell us what is exactly going on here?" Natasha was the first of the other avengers to speak up. 

"Crap!" Peter jumped, his eyes wide as he notices the five people sat there staring and him and Tony. 

"Language kid, Cap's against that sort of thing." Clint chuckled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Clint. This is Nat, Bucky, Steve and Bru-,"

Peter's excitment cut Clint's words. " Mr Bruce Banner! No way!" He tripped as he ran over to meet his other scientific hero, other than Tony Stark. He smiled up at Bruce and he jumped up so he was back on his feet. "I think that you are awesome!"

"Yeah, kid, the hulks not coming out at the moment." Bruce seemed uncomfortable. "Sorry to disappoint."

"No!" Peter gasped. "That is far from the reason why I think you're cool! I mean the Hulk- he's a cool guy, of course! But- You're Bruce Banner! You're one of the best scientists of our world and every piece of work I do, down to the design of my webshooters in the spider suit, is like inspired by you and Mr Stark. I can't believe I've met two of my heros in one day! You guys also because you're the fricking Avengers! I'm about to faint right now." 

"Alright Pete, calm down." Tony laughed. 

"You just gave me a nickname. Mr Stark- you gotta slow down. I think I will collapse on the floor then freak out that i've passed out in Stark tower and then I'll pass out again." 

Natasha let out a laugh. She walked over to the kid and gave him a pat on the back. "So- you're that spider I've seen swinging around recently?"

"Y-Yeah! That's me!" Peter looked nervous as he looked up at the woman. "My Aunt thinks you're awesome." 

"She's right. I'm sure I'll see you again another day, Peter. For now I'll say goodbye. I have training to do." Natasha walked off with Clint behind him at her feet as they went to do some training. Clint gave Peter a smile and waved. 

"Hello Peter. It's nice to meet you." Bucky talked quietly as if he was shy, Steve's hand on his back.

"Hello Mr Bucky, sir. I think you and Mr Rodgers and like the coolest people ever. I admire you and..stuff." 

"Thanks kid. You can just call me Bucky though. Although we are old- I try to forget that."

"Oh I am sorry." Peter shyly smiled.

"It is o-ok. I was joking." Bucky looked guilty. 

"Oh! That's ok Bucky. It’s so nice to meet you both." 

Bucky smiled and looked at Steve who's hand was wrapped around his waist. Steve took Peter's hand and shook it. 

"Hello young man. I have heard that you are able to hold Mjolnir. You must be some awesome super soldier." 

"I'm not sure about that, Mr Rodgers. I just try and help people."

Tony smiled a little and told the kid that he was quite awesome and ignored the look that Steve gave him. 

Tony placed an arm around the young boy and took him to the lab to show him around. Peter spent the rest of the day looking at all the iron man suits and helped Tony start on the new Spiderman suit. They worked as the other students finished their tour. Ned called him asking him where he was and Peter frowned telling Tony that his school was leaving. Tony placed his phone number in Peter's phone and told him he was officaly an 'intern' at Stark industries. Tony brought Peter over to the coach and thanked the teacher for bringing the students in for the tour. 

Peter had never been more happy working with Tony and his suit was so awesome and at times Thor even let him fight with the hammer. He was so glad that his school decided to enter the contest to go on a tour at Stark industries otherwise all these good things would not have happened to him and he would never have been so happy with his new adopted family; the Avengers.


End file.
